The day I Heard the Music
by Kawaii Kumori
Summary: Ever since the day I arrived at Ouran Academy, I’ve been alone. But, when I walked past the third music room, that all changed. The music haunted me day and night, and my heart begged to find out who played the beautiful melody. Alternate beginning to Our


Summary: Ever since the day I arrived at Ouran Academy, I've been alone. But, when I walked past the third music room, that all changed. The music haunted me day and night, and my heart begged to find out who played the beautiful melody. Alternate beginning to Ouran Host Club.

Pairings: HaruhixTamaki

AN: My first Ouran fic! It's only a one-shot, so sorry if you were expecting it to be longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran… blah blah blah…

STORY START

Mother in heaven, I've been in Ouran Academy for over two months now, and so far not one person thought of even looking at me. I'm the poor commoner who came to the rich school on a scholarship, the "special student". Makes me feel like I belong in a mental institution.

But I don't mind being left alone. The only reason I decided to take up the scholarship was to achieve my dream. To become a lawyer. But, sometimes I wonder if that will ever happen.

My dream is still years away, though. I have to get through high school, and then get into collage. I'm only a freshman in this school, and I'm only here because of my grades.

It seems like there's no place to go to study. All these rich bastards act like they come to school just to play. They don't respect that a library is a place for quiet reading and studying. I guess I'd just have to find a new place to study, though I doubt I'd be able to find one, everything seems to be taken over for one thing or another.

Walking down this empty hall in the music wing, I see that everything is overdone and expensive. Nothing can be too simple in this place, can it? I tried getting coffee one time, and it took forever for them to grind the beans and actually make the beverage. Seems that these people never heard of instant coffee.

Rich bastards.

But, walking down this hall, I hear something. It was too quiet to figure out what it was, but walking further down the music wing it grew louder. It was a piano. The sound shocked me, it was so beautiful. I've never heard anything like it.

Probably because I study too much. So I've been told.

I stood outside a door that led to the third music room. The music sounded like it came from inside. I was tempted to open the door to see who was playing the beautiful melody, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. If I did, I might be noticed and the music would stop.

I waited until the music stopped before I left.

This continued on for the rest of the month. I would walk into the music wing each day and listen to the piano play outside the door of the third music wing. Sometimes I would stay longer than usual, and sometimes I'd just go to hear one song be played.

But, after a month of standing outside the door, I finally gathered up me courage to walk into the room.

It was a beautiful, large room, too big to be a normal music room. But, of course, this is a rich school. Everything is over done. Tables, couches and chairs littered the floor, definitely not for a music room. I snapped out of my daydream and the sound of more music being played. I saw another door and walked to it, standing outside of it for a while. I bit my lip before opening the door and going inside the room.

Was I seen I wasn't expecting.

Well, what I was expecting was inside. A gorgeous black grand piano was in the middle of the room, a couch was about ten feet away from the instrument. The room, once again, looked too large for this single piano.

Who was playing it, was the part I wasn't expecting. It was Suoh Tamaki.

Suoh-sempai was a junior in Ouran, and a lady's man. He was the president of the Host Club and was a complete cry baby when he didn't get his own way. He was not a serious guy at all.

But, seeing him playing changed my mind at the last comment. He eyes were closed, as if absorbing the music he was playing, his face looked peaceful. He wore his school uniform.

When he heard the door close, he stopped playing and his violet eyes shot open.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously.

"Uh, F-fujioka," I replied. "Fujioka Haruhi."

He smiled kindly. "I'm Suoh Tamaki."

"Oh, uhm nice to meet you." I said and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just to study," I reply, my back still turned.

"I see," he said thoughtfully. "Are you the special student?"

My eyes darkened dangerously. I hated when people called me that. "I'm the student who got in on a scholarship." I replied hotly.

"That's what I said."

I scowled and went to leave again.

"Uh, Fujioka-san," I turned to look at him, "come by after school today."

I nodded then left.

Mother in heaven, the first day I met Suoh Tamaki he was like I never thought he was. He was kind, talented, and he made me feel like I never felt before. He made me feel like I truly belonged in this over-expensive school, and he was the first student to actually talk to me like I was his friend. After I met him that day, was happier. I stopped studying as much as I usually do and actually spent time with other people.

I made new friends that way as well. People in every grade. I was happier after that, too.

After a year being at Ouran Academy, I felt like an actual person. I had friends to talk to. Sure, they annoyed me at times, but they also made me laugh and smile.

After a year at Ouran, I fell in love.

Fin


End file.
